


Quiver

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 忽然意识到他在 Louis 的人生中的名义仍然在缺位，而他的哥哥至少拥有一个“前恋人”的称号、身份，荣耀标志着他曾占有过 Louis 的爱。Harry 忽然想哭，他感觉皮肤发冷。他从来没有赢过和 Alex 之间的竞争。Harry 喜欢 Louis，他哥哥 Alex 的前恋人。
Relationships: Alex (Dunkirk)/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> 很平淡的故事。最近喜欢这样清淡情节、拥抱形式、追随感觉的写作。

他把折起的页角爱抚平。Louis 允许他随便摆弄架子上的书，他说近期用不到，所以 Harry 可以把那些曾折起的页角抚平。一目十行，Harry 读不懂他的书，至多捕捉到内涵的大致轮廓。布里希特，他说戏剧的陌生化。Harry 咬着指甲盖，点头，像他真的读懂。他读不懂，昏昏沉沉，在密密麻麻的文字中即将卷进回笼觉的漩涡，眼皮垂落。但在那似懂非懂中几乎生出柔软的喜悦，奇怪的类比，Harry 觉得像他和 Louis 事后的早晨，它们共有一种朦胧的甜蜜。他得到了什么，却又完全没有得到，而只是尝一口，那甜味就能塞进他牙里，在那久驻。

草草翻过剩余的书页，Harry 确认手下的是最后一个折页角的耳朵。他撑开它，指腹在泛黄纸张上的粗糙折线上徘徊，然后将书丢至床头柜，瞥一眼 Louis，Harry 立刻收获不悦的非赞许眼神。

伸长手臂，Harry 抓过床头的书，抚摸书脊，仿佛要消融他随手一掷为它带来的伤痛。他说抱歉。书放回原处，他再爬到 Louis 旁，手臂撑在 Louis 的身体旁，Harry 要低头一吻，然后钻回、黏在 Louis 的身边。

他们的下唇刚相贴，远处，公寓的门铃声响起。Harry 说忽略它，他吻得更努力，门牙擦着 Louis 湿润的唇肉，使得 Louis 的小腿肚开始不自觉在 Harry 的腿边摩擦。他们知道彼此想要什么。Harry 成功地让 Louis 也决意去忽略门铃。

但它绝不止息、罢休。它加急，像跑步以后疯狂的喘息，阵阵冲过 Louis 的耳蜗。他推开 Harry，骂了句短促的脏话，说大概是他的哪个同学或朋友。Louis 捡起地上的系带裤与 T 恤，他边走边喊来了来了。

他不知道要等多久，Louis 要与对方周旋多久，于是 Harry 再抓起床头的书，读晦涩的戏剧理论。目光留在这里，而他的耳朵飞到数码以外：Louis 的拖鞋在木地板上啪嗒作响，他口边不断念着“再等一等”，门把手旋开，几分沉默。Harry 竖立他的耳朵。

“Alex”，他听门边的 Louis 说。

在这边，Harry 的心脏下沉几尺，他的指甲在折角的痕迹上切割。

十五岁的初夏，Harry 拥有了初吻。那有点像个可爱的玩笑，他和女孩在河边的树枝下，然后他们浅浅地亲吻，亲在颧骨上的风也很温柔。他不知道那个吻象征什么，只觉得感觉很好，他不排斥。携着笑意，他走回家，在门口没看到爸妈的车，完全陌生的黑色一辆占据着门前的位置。他想是 Alex 的哪个朋友，他或她开车要载休假回家的 Alex 出门玩耍。上楼时 Harry 才知道并不是 Alex 的哪个朋友，Alex 的朋友从来不会开这样稳妥的、沉默的黑色中释放一缕薄丝般轻淡的文雅的车。只会是 Louis。

那个跑去学戏剧的 Louis。Harry 生涩地记得，Alex 摇着 Louis 的手臂，在房后的花园，他们之间发生一起争执。关乎他们的前程。Harry 对着空着的小球门练习射门，他九岁，球技普通，他听着改变意向的 Alex 说他不要念书，要去军队，点燃导火索。足球滚到 Louis 那边，顶上帆布鞋的鞋尖，Louis 将它轻轻踢回 Harry 跟前。

他扬起头，对上 Louis 的蓝眼睛，听 Louis 说，话是给 Alex 的，“我不知道我们怎么办。”

Harry 不知道，在那后来的一年半里他们是怎么办的。Alex 回来时不会谈这个，他也从未与 Louis 联系。后来他才从 Louis 口中得知这些。他忘了他们怎么会聊到他的哥哥，聊到这个。Louis 说，后来他们的关系维持了一年多，靠信件和电话，偶尔休假时的见面和上床。他知道这根本不会维系多久，Alex，他是那种和任何人都能迅速亲近的人。更过分地，他来者不拒。他受不了远的。他和军队里同一房间的人上了床，那几乎是 Louis 轻松就能猜到的事。说完全不愤怒，那是骗人，但早早的预测与浅浅的感情，让 Louis 过早地消化了这个事实。接下来，Harry 记得，那天他从学校回来，看到休假回家的、性格向来宛若铁墙的哥哥趴在床单上哭。后来他想把这事告诉 Louis，他想告诉眼前的人，Alex 爱他，比 Louis 想的要深。

而 Harry 没说，深藏起一切开启危险的可能。他把唇肉咬进嘴里，继而提到十五岁他拥有初吻的那天。到那天，他已数年没见过 Louis，只从旁人的谈话中得知他的去向：他在伦敦念戏剧，一去是好几年，一帆风顺。那天是他多年来第一次见到 Louis。

然而，他们的再相遇狼狈混乱。透过半掩的房门，Harry 看到 Louis 在 Alex 身上摇动。对于十五岁的他，那不是什么新鲜的事。他更惊讶于，Louis 所在的应是他人占有的位置。在前天的饭桌上 Alex 提起他的新情人，甜美的南海岸人，褐色皮肤、褐色头发、褐色瞳孔，他们交往了数个月。

Harry 闪躲进他的房间。他飞走的那瞬对上 Louis 飘到门外的目光，紧跟在他高声的尖叫后。他始终无法确定他与 Louis 究竟有没有对视。窝在被窝里，Harry 没有锁上门。否则 Alex 会注意到。他听隔壁两人的声音，十余分钟后踏在松动木板上的步伐声，简单的清洗，那中间夹着 Alex 低沉的嗓音，还有黏腻的亲吻。

“我还想要，Louis。”Alex 沙哑地说。

Louis 拒绝了他。Harry 听到。他说这是一场他们必须遗忘、不容许再发生的意外。没有人知道，除了我们。

但两年后，他对 Harry 说，我知道，除了我们，那个“我们”里还有你，Harry。我与你对视。你的目光像是用玫瑰的利刺将我审视与谴责。

我没有。Harry 反驳。盛夏夜晚的风透过敞开的落地窗爬上他那时白皙的脊背，他忽然微抖起身子，很快，颤抖便被 Louis 的触摸抚平。Harry 说他对 Alex 从没有太多的期待。好像预感兄长的出轨、背叛是理所当然的。我哥，他靠不住。Harry 笑着说。不是在批评什么，只是在陈述事实。

你没有在期待他，我知道，但是你在期待我，将一种崇高的愿景施加在我身上。Louis 在他耳边说。

那年他们的遇见纯属意外。暑期，十七岁的 Harry 跟着朋友跑去伦敦，在朋友祖父的房子过上三个星期。夜晚，他们在广场旁舔着冰淇淋，然后遇到正要回家的 Louis。他抱着一摞书，闻上去与看上去却又是要在夜晚混迹一时的模样。运动短裤包裹他粗壮的大腿，薄外套里的背心暴露大量皮肤，Harry 看到他从未看过的纹身，画在 Louis 晒黑的皮肤上，边缘闪耀着蜜糖的光泽。

Louis 认出了 Harry。他以为，Louis 会把他忘掉。Harry 告知他在伦敦的原因，目的——他当然没说他想在此寻欢——然后他们交换了号码。Louis 说，他们有空可以出来玩玩，或者 Harry 有什么需要，可以找他。

三天后，Harry 从 Louis 的酒杯中偷走小小一口。五天后，他们上了床。Harry 丝毫不急于掩盖他的想法，他的欲望。他们倒在 Louis 家的床单上，Harry 张扬地，大拇指撩起 Louis 的 T 恤下摆，掌心贴上 Louis 肚脐下方延续至下身的柔软毛发。从 Louis 的眼神与肢体反应中，他知道 Louis 也想要。Harry 欣喜，同时害怕、不确定，Louis 的兴奋，是因为他，还是因为……天，绝对有这个可能。Louis 将他视为了 Alex。

“我不能。”Louis 推开他的手，手臂挡在眼睫毛前，“你才十七岁，Harry。”他没有叫错名字。

“像是你没有上过十七岁的人似的。”他记得 Alex 和 Louis 在十六岁时就约会。

“但是我现在二十七岁。”Louis 举起手臂，与 Harry 对视，说。

而他们还是做了爱。伦敦的房间在这一夜后有海盐的味道。

他们淋浴归来，Harry 趴在床尾，翻 Louis 落在床头的书。他本要带着这些书去找谁猎艳，而现在，它们稳稳地在他掌中。他像夺取一场安静的战争的胜利一般，莫名兴奋。

在闲适的灯光的中，他们聊家乡，伦敦，球赛，音乐，话题深入是不可回避的。Louis 问，中学毕业后你想要怎样，Harry，他说这话时手指拨弄 Harry 即将齐肩的卷发。Alex 所不具有的。Harry 说，他会念大学，继续，他讨要 Louis 对他的看法。他说，Louis 几乎一路看着他长大，对于过去的他，怎么看。说出这话以后，他警觉，根本没有“看着他一路”，他们只是相识已久，仅此而已，Louis 根本没有看着他。他只看着 Alex，偶尔，才将余光分配到跟在 Alex 身后的 Harry 这儿。然后，Louis 和 Alex 分手，Harry 也无从在边缘偷偷品尝余光的滋味。

Louis 阐述。你有很多爱。你想要把它们分给所有你遇见的人。你爱所有的人。这很危险。

紧接着，他主动提起，两年前，他和 Harry 在 Styles 家那次不光彩的对视。他终于把这个捅破。他知道，Harry 对他怀有一种崇高的愿景。Louis 轻松地说出这句话，丝毫不惊讶。

虽然我不知道为什么。他补充说。他想找烟来抽。

他点燃烟。

在冉冉升起的烟雾里，Harry 盯着天花板，那里有深色的飞溅污渍，他想象这里的前住户是个杀手，血溅上天花板。这个想象有点好笑。很快，他将思绪转回 Louis 身上。

是，我崇拜你。我也不知道那是为什么。他说。你身上好像有一种感觉，把握着别人，让我们崇拜你。我想我也不例外。所以，我把一种幻景放在了你的身上。

很玄乎。我没有什么特别的。Louis 说。

你有。我想我很早就发现了。Harry 说。

别告诉我你很早就喜欢我。Louis 说。在道德上那让我感到有些可怕。

我不知道。Harry 耸耸肩。反正你和一个十七岁的我上了床。

伦敦之行的末尾，最后一夜，Harry 淋浴出来，望着在枕头上发呆的 Louis，他说他该回去收拾行李了，明天要走。

说完，他凝视床上的 Louis。他想要他的挽留，想要谈起 Alex，想要知道他们之间发生的算什么。Louis 清淡的眼神渗进他的瞳孔。他知道，Louis 觉得算不上什么。他可能把 Harry 当作了 Alex——他隐约觉得，Louis 对他哥哥的感情很深——可能把 Harry 当作了只是 Harry、不是别人，也可能把 Harry 什么也不当作。没有 Harry，他那晚会有别人。

谈不上难过，旋转在 Harry 心头的只是些微失落。他走在晚风中，险些落泪，如果 Louis 没走在他身边，他会肆意地落泪。但 Louis 走在他身边。他说要送 Harry 回他朋友的祖父的家，那是最后一秒的决定。

在门口，他们分别。Louis 在“再见”前，告诉他 Harry，什么时候他再来伦敦，如果有需要帮助，可以找他。你有我的号码。

他再去了伦敦，看演出，艺人的巡演没施舍给别的城市机会。他没告诉 Louis。数月后，他再去了伦敦。他没告诉 Louis。他不认为 Louis 会在意这个，他们的数夜缠绵不过是吹上玻璃的一口雾气，时间滴答流过，水雾也要消散，露出原本的面目。

在大学，Harry 学社会学。他想姿态飒爽地脑袋向后一扬，头发飘动，学习电影里的角色，说他太久没去上课，都忘了自己在学什么。那很酷。但是，基本上，所有的课他都有好好去，好好听。一两次，他翘掉了自认为不重要的人类学选修课程。有一次，他跑去看一场免费的电影展映。他迟到，匆匆赶来，手里的咖啡在杯内惊骇翻涌，他入座，没有注意到头一排坐着的是 Louis，也不知道 Louis 是不是在那时就已经注意到了他。

诚实说，片子糟糕，让他犯困。片尾制作名单滚动的时刻，Harry 低头敲着字发消息给朋友，说影片不至于一文不值，但是无趣而僵硬，抓谁来拍这个题材，十个里有六七个会拍成这个样子。不过他觉得仍然比人类学课有趣。聊天完，他将手机丢进背包侧兜，伸懒腰，琢磨待会的晚餐吃什么。放映室前端仍然进行着互相吹捧的对谈。Harry 没有兴趣，他的礼仪也不足以支撑他提前退场。于是，他好奇的目光在这间第一次到来的房间里四处飘飞。飞到了 Louis 那儿。

或许那只是 Louis 一次偶然的回头。他仿佛对后一排的人在小声说起的东西感兴趣，于是，身处头排的他悄悄侧过身，眼神向后流来，淌到更往后的、Harry 的那边，他们的眼神相接。Harry 模糊地在 Louis 那突然挤起的眉头里察觉到不快，他不知道那是否是给他的。

你在伦敦。

活动结束后，Louis 走到 Harry 这边。他和身后的友人告别，然后，转身，陈述一个事实，Harry 在伦敦。

对，我在伦敦。

但你没有告诉我。

Louis 说得有点像一句责备。

“因为，我不确定有什么要告诉你的理由，Louis。”Harry 没把这个说出口。他抓着脑袋，幽默地说，我想等你自己发现。话说出口，他发现却根本不幽默。看着 Louis 波澜不惊的眉头，Harry 很好奇从 Louis 的专业角度，他会如何评价他们的对话。

良久以后，Louis 说：“你应该打电话给我，Harry。”

同时，他垂在腿边的右手伸向 Harry 的腰际，触摸那里，Harry 的卫衣下缘。

你待会……有空么。Louis 问。

他提到 Alex。第一次，在他们于伦敦重逢后的第一个春天。他们逛街，在 Harry 很喜欢的那种 Goldsmiths 的毕业生开的小店。Harry 不知道他们为什么要逛街，他想 Louis 也不知道，他们似乎不具有那种一起逛街的关系，他们的关系在床单上更意义重大。看到血色的挂饰，Harry 想起 Alex。他微微偏过身，他们外套袖管摩擦，他跟着店内的 Elliott Smith 哼了下旋律，然后说，我哥受伤，一周前他回家了，他决定不回去了。

说完，他惊觉，自己是不是应该早一点将这事告诉 Louis。并不是说，所有 Harry 的事都要和 Louis 分享。但他向来会自然地将妈妈与姐姐的事与 Louis 诉说，不是为了证明他自己有多关心家人，证明他温暖体贴，而是，在 Louis 面前，他自然地让它们出口。但在 Alex 这里，在 Louis 面前，Harry 的心仿佛自动地有保留。他拦下和 Alex 有关的一切。在暗中，Harry 和 Alex 仿佛在 Louis 那里形成了他所没有意识到的竞争。

Harry 微微转过眼珠，追随 Louis 的反应。

嗯哼。

然后 Louis 抬头看他，难以捉摸。让 Harry 猜测，其实 Louis 是不是早早就知道了。他的哥哥与他身边的人，在他仍躺在 Louis 的枕上熟睡时，他们已经联系。Louis 会是 Alex 想要联系的人。说不清为什么，Harry 却相信，Alex 会想要联系 Louis。因为，他对 Louis 说过，他身上具有牵制着其他人的感觉，他制造了一片磁场，像是一滴不慎滴入清澈可见蓝绿底的湖水里的红墨，很快，就将整片水域染为粉红色。

Louis 是不是还开车回家找过 Alex。

突然，Harry丧失继续行走的力，他的手滑进外套口袋，问 Louis，现在想走回去吗。你家。

糟糕的放映会那天，伦敦重逢的那天，他们出去喝酒。Harry 不用再从 Louis 的杯里偷喝的，他拥有了自己的酒杯。他的嘴唇贴着酒杯边缘，酒精烧进身体，听到身边的 Louis 说，你长得很快，Harry，有点像换了个人，自我上次看到你以来。他的声音有些夕阳的缱绻色彩。

那么变得让你喜欢吗。Harry 问。

在漫长又温暖的沉静后，Louis 说，你当然知道答案。

他们没有在那晚上床。在三四次约会以后，Harry 才跪上 Louis 的床单。在那之前，他觉得他们相互试探着，皮肤摩擦着试探着彼此的温度，眼神交接着试探着对方的想法。他们的胳膊肘在酒吧吧台上相碰，却也只是这样，他们相视一笑，然后保持巨大的沉默。过于庞大，所以，Harry 猜想正看着他们的人都知道，他们之间有什么。但在捅破以前，路人们还有机会。手指覆上 Harry 的肩膀，递上字条，塞给 Harry 一个陌生的电话号码，“打给我”。

离开的路上，他们拿着那张字条说笑，Louis 说这种方式真俗，Harry 说，但是他挺帅，我对美食绝不抗拒。

哦，那你应该去找他。Louis 说。

Harry 停下脚步，琢磨路灯下 Louis 头发的色彩，说，如果你想要我这么做。

他看到 Louis 一愣，然后甩甩脑袋，蓬松的棕发在光中闪耀着细碎的金箔。

我很想说，我不允许你去，可是我无权那么做。Louis 说。

Harry 知道 Louis 想要他。

但是，他不知道，Louis 索取他的程度，究竟有几分。又是从哪个角度而言的想要他。他把他当作他的哥哥。他把他当作无关紧要的一个肉体朋友。还是他把他，像他对他一样，推在心尖的位置，在那里洒上花瓣，企图挽留。

在枕头上，Harry 开始向 Louis 介绍他的生活。离开军营、返家的 Alex 更多地渗进其中，渗进他们的对话，他们的生活。“他们”，这个字眼是否合适，有待琢磨。或许应该说，他和他在一起时的生活。

他今天给我打来电话，还是讲得很少很勉强，像他是被妈妈逼着才给我打电话的。妈妈说他重拾调酒爱好。他说他分手了。在当地的酒馆他找了份工作，做得很好。不，我没向他提起过你，Louis。

Harry 踢着 Louis 的鞋尖。周末，他们在 Louis 家楼下的餐馆吃晚餐，外面降了一场雨，空气骤然凉爽。

Alex 要来伦敦。他想试着在伦敦的酒吧找工作。他说。

我知道，他今天打电话给了我。Louis 抬眼，回复。

Harry 去思索，他今天遗漏了哪一个关于 Louis 的瞬间。他们一整天都待在一起。大概是他早上在浴室里淋浴的时候，或许 Alex 在那时给 Louis 打来了电话。

他开始乱想，在他看不到的地方，在他们没有共处的时刻，Louis 与 Alex 之间有过多少牵连。要问的话快要出口，Harry 的声带处在提问的边缘。可他拿着叉子的手指一下捏紧，力道足够让他自己疼痛，他将问题缩回去。

然后，Harry 意识到，对于 Louis，他所知甚微。他和 Alex 现在的关系只是那些冗杂混沌中的一部分。Louis 有没有还爱过谁，他还会去爱吗，他对 Harry 的感觉是何种类型，他上一次哭是什么时候，是因为什么。

他却觉得 Alex 全都知道答案。那个性格带刺、无畏冲撞的 Alex 却早一步夺取 Louis 的目光中心。即使他被 Louis 告知，他对 Alex 的感情已经被洗淡，本来就不过深入心脏浅浅的几分，在时间的洗刷下早已褪色至无法推测出原色的样子。Harry 信此为真，他搂抱着 Louis，点头，但不知道这样的事实会证明什么。Louis 不再爱 Alex，并不意味着他在爱着 Harry。

Alex 发来简讯。他说，他刚下了火车。看着地铁线路图，Harry 琢磨着，伦敦有多大。推测着，Alex 和 Louis 偶遇的几率。他生怕在见到 Alex 以前，他们更早地遇见。Harry 执着地要睹到 Alex 初到伦敦的模样，把握 Alex 还未曾因为与 Louis 重逢而改变的样子。或许，知道了那样的 Alex，在以后，他便可以将这个 Alex 与后来的 Alex 比较，观察表情、神态、体态哪里出了变化，或许他能从中窥到 Alex 与 Louis 的任何新气象。

于是，他约哥哥第二天出来吃早餐。

得到的回复是他那天早上要忙，他要去酒吧那边复试。后天可以。

而现在，Alex 在这里，与 Harry 共同呼吸着一室的空气。Harry 抱着怀中的被子，去聆听门口的谈话。无非是最简单的问好，Louis 的声音和他留在床单上的温度一般，微热的冷淡。衣物摩挲的声响，使得 Harry 无法听清他们的对话。他走下床，踏上地板，三四步走到 Louis 的卧房门口，抵在那儿，看正对着的门口处，Alex 粗壮的手臂贴着 Louis 的皮肤，渴望要回 Louis 的温度。

他的哥哥说什么，Harry 听不太清。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。似乎是“我一直在想你”。这会儿 Harry 明白了 Louis 身上的磁场迷人而危险，让所有人魂牵梦绕，让他的对手太多。Alex 或许是最大的那一个。

站在远处，Harry 看着不远处两人的场景。他们抱着，他们没有亲吻，只有 Alex 在叨叨不停地说话，Louis 全然保持着沉默。忽然间，Harry 又一次觉得自己懂得 Louis 不够多，不够读懂他的沉默。

他想起目睹 Louis 与 Alex 出轨的那天，同现在一样，他以窥视的视角看着他们，他们的构图里没有 Harry 的位置。突然，他记起来，对着 Louis，或许他确实抱着过高的愿景。但 Louis 精致而潦草，他会吐出眼圈，问你在期待着我什么，我没有什么好期待的，然后他会成全已有情人的 Alex 的越轨愿望，只要他自己快乐。在这里，Harry 面前，他还会再犯的。

我不能。而Harry 听到 Louis 这么说。他看到，快要被挑起下巴的 Louis 叹了口气，推开 Alex 洪水般的怀抱。不自知地，Harry 松了口气。他没有让 Alex 赢得这场奇怪的战争。Alex 没有吻到 Louis。而 Harry 吻到。他的嘴唇即便触碰不到 Louis 的心脏，但至少留有着亲吻 Louis 的权力。

他的身子靠在门边，咚地一响，传到门口边，瞬间吸引到亲密二人的注意力。他们扭过头。Louis 的惊讶只有些微，像是料到 Harry 早就站在那里，他们的对视像多年前透过门缝的那一次。而 Alex，惊讶如划亮夜空的闪电照射在他眼前，一闪而过，随即迅速收束于他的内心。我没想到你在这儿，Harry。他说，语调冷静，又裹着一丝轻蔑。像完全不耻于他昨天告诉弟弟一个谎。他说要去复试，实际上却来找念念不忘的旧情人、试图再续前情。Alex 挑了挑眉。

眉毛弓起的弧度让厌恶感在 Harry 的心中肆意翻滚。但是，突然，他想起来，Alex 没什么必要因为这个谎言而羞愧。他没有告诉过 Alex 他与 Louis 的事，Louis 也绝对没有告诉。Louis 仍然是自由的，谁都可以尝试夺取他的一寸肌肤。Harry 忽然意识到他在 Louis 的人生中的名义仍然在缺位，而他的哥哥至少拥有一个“前恋人”的称号、身份，荣耀标志着他曾占有过 Louis 的爱。Harry 忽然想哭，他感觉皮肤发冷。他从来没有赢过和 Alex 之间的竞争。

“去穿衣服，Harry。”远处，Louis 轻声说。然后他朝厨房走去，“我去准备茶。”

红茶的香涩味迅速充溢 Louis 的公寓。Harry 坐在床沿，平视着 Louis 贴在墙上的乐队海报，心想它曾受过多少次茶香味的洗礼。他看得发呆。他忘记了自己只穿上 T 恤，两条长腿裸露在底裤以外。飘进烟味。Louis 抽烟，Alex 也会，他们或许正在沙发上靠着彼此抽烟，他们年轻时总爱这么干，在他家的后花园。

Louis 的声音以纤细的暖态触碰他的耳边。Harry 抬头，回过神，不知道在厨房准备茶的 Louis 什么时候走回了他身边。他叫着他的名字，手掌摸着 Harry 的耳朵，Harry 的头发贴在 Louis 的手背上。Louis 没有在外面和 Alex 抽烟。他在这里。

他的手滑下 Harry 的耳朵，隔着 T 恤，抚过 Harry 的上半身，落在 Harry 的大腿上，沿着肌肉的线条走，停留在粗糙的膝盖上。

Louis 的手掌撑开 Harry 的大腿，他迈出小小一步，站在、躲在Harry 的双腿间。他拱起背，弯曲得像一只害羞的蜗牛。他的拇指与食指擦着 Harry 下巴。

“不要感到不安，Harry。我确定你是安全的。”

他的吻像海浪，坚定地推到 Harry 唇前。他的手指陷进 Harry T 恤腰部的褶皱中，Harry 的体温将那层棉布烘得温暖。

他感觉，屋内的烟味又更浓了一些。同时，Harry 还听到了歌，同烟味的出发点那儿走来，来自 Alex。Alex 在外面抽着烟。沉静的屋子里，在他的哥哥、他的对手所看不见的角落里中，他与 Louis 接着吻。

忽然，Harry 心安了。他感觉到现在的 Louis 是属于他的，至少，一部分，是属于他的，在他们漫长的接吻的时间里，是属于他的，他的唾液传进 Harry 的口中，那部分，是属于他的。

Alex 开始叫到他们。Harry 希望他急躁的哥哥愿意走进来，看到他们，Louis 是以如何过去的 Alex 才曾见到过的面目对待 Harry 的。Louis 的待客礼仪使他松开了嘴唇，他要回到客厅。而他的额头仍抵在 Harry 光洁的额前，他的嘴唇前倾，再啄了一小口，几乎没有捕捉到 Harry 的唾液就闪走，那般轻快。

我们来了。Louis 说。

他说话时没有朝着卧房外，而是对着 Harry。Harry 琢磨着 Louis 所用的“我们”。那没有什么好琢磨的，谁都会这么说，但他抓着这个字眼细细琢磨、品尝。

然后，他的右手被 Louis 的扣起。起来，穿条裤子。Harry 穿上一条黑色紧身裤。他再牵起 Louis，跟着 Louis 的手指，走出卧室。行至 Alex 所在的客厅前，廊道上，他听到 Louis 说，Haz，你拥有我。Harry 没有说话，他只是看即将走出廊道的 Louis 扭过头，一半的面孔在切割进廊道的阳光中，一半在廊道本来的暗色里，Louis 扬起嘴角，微笑。Harry 仿佛知道了，Louis 想要被拥有，被他拥有，他一直被 Harry 拥有着。瞬间，他放轻松，像刚修建完一园枝条，干净利落，沐浴在整园青葱的气味中。你也同样拥有着我。他说。接着，他们踏出长廊，看到 Alex 坐在沙发上的背影。他们牵着手的没有松开。我很高兴拥有你。他听到 Louis 微声说。Harry 低着头，颤抖着，微笑。上牙咬着嘴唇，他抑制着奔腾的欣喜，手指甲蹭着 Louis 手上的肉，微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 想法在这个月参加的一场影展中诞生。第一部影片里高中女生和她的老师具有关系，我走神，想写个师生，有趣的，但这个故事偏离了师生。第二部影片我很喜欢，内容摸不透，摒弃叙事，形式很迷人。映后谈中，导演说她的创作契机：被生活中的一个很小的点触发，后来决定延展开做一个影像。同时她说到不那么在乎叙事？我非常喜欢这样的创作起点。想到什么，从这个点能延展出什么，就创作什么。最后一部影片我觉得很糟糕，分神更严重，开始想这个故事。  
> 然后我还觉得三角很有趣味什么的。就想写这个。  
> 但是对于情节，我想不出什么。我叙事很烂，我更信任感觉的逻辑。不如在一种体验文本的感觉中浸泡。


End file.
